herofandomcom-20200223-history
Delta (Red vs Blue)
Artificial Intelligence Program Delta was designed for the Special Operations program Project Freelancer, and was assigned to Agent New York. Delta was a fragment of the Alpha A.I., specifically the Alpha's logic, and served as a main supporting character in the Out of Mind and Recovery One mini-series, Reconstruction, and Season 10. Overview When the Alpha A.I. was tortured to form fragments, it cast out its logic as a coping mechanism, creating Delta, one of the first A.I. fragments to be born. When Delta is paired with York, he is initially annoyed, but as the two eventually get used to each other and become good friends. York often calls him "D" and it's shown that Delta cared for him greatly, he offering to risk deletion to stay with York as he died. Although he was Alpha's logic, Delta expressed signs of becoming sentient, most notably when he willingly comforted York as he died, even though staying in the armor could have destroyed him. Tex states that what he was doing was very kind, to which Delta replies,"It's just part of what makes us human, Tex." He often kept a consistent tone and believed 'good' and 'evil' were only subjective and there were no simple differences between them. He also often provided great aid and insight to other characters Personality Delta was one of the few constructs not removed from its host after the Epsilon incident. York's explanation to this was that Delta was not considered a risk. Delta, and his behavioral patterns in a stark contrast to the rampant Omega AI, analyzes everything with logic and reason, whereas Omega acts on impulse and insanity. However, Delta does share a trait with Omega in that he speaks longer than necessary, though not to the same extent as Omega. As the series progressed, he began to show more signs of compassion and humor. Delta developed quite the rapport with his assignor, York. This is evidenced by his refusal to leave York after being injured by Wyoming. His decision to risk deletion to comfort his host indicates a level of emotion not traditionally seen in stable A.I. To the contrary, such emotion is a sign of rampancy, as is his disobeying an order from Tex to enter her system, as well as the directive that demanded said order. He also showcases a significant degree of self-awareness and later lies to Recovery Command, another sign of rampancy. Though it would be noted that even if it is a sign of rampancy, it would not be a normal manifestation of rampancy. Delta rarely appears emotionally distraught or angry at anyone. He still keeps his logic and ability to perform his task as a "strategist" in combat, so it would seem Delta may not be developing the same kind of rampancy seen in 343 Guilty Spark or Omega, more like slowly gaining a sentient consciousness, similar to Cortana. Overall, Delta is one of the most unique A.I. in the series. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Loyal Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Red vs Blue heroes Category:Optimists